Old Chaos and Harmony
by ShadowRunner31
Summary: Equestria in all its beauty seems to have no shortage of terrible threats. First there was the Mare in the Moon, then Discord, then the changelings, then Sombra, but an old threat more terrible and chaotic than all of them exists... if only its slumber would last...


Twilight Sparkle looked out window of her Ponyville library home, she had woken up early that morning so she could see the sun that her teacher would be preparing to raise at this time. Celestia's sunrises were a magnificent thing to behold and filled Twilight, and everypony for that matter with wonder whenever they saw one, this morning was sure to be no exception. It wasn't Twilight smiled as she saw the sun breaking across the sky splashing light everywhere. Still smiling Twilight turned away from the window hoping that the rest of the day would be as wonderful as the sunrise.  
Walking over to her reading desk Twilight began to look over the schedule she had made the previous night. First was breakfast, Spike was already taking care of that. Next was meeting her friends at the train station, they were all seeing Fluttershy off, she was going to Canterlot to visit Discord. Twilight shook her head, even with Fluttershy's reassurance it still seemed unbelievable that Discord, the living embodiment of chaos had become a friend to Fluttershy… and perhaps would be to the rest of them in time.  
After seeing Fluttershy off it was to Sweet Apple Acres to help the Apple family. There had been a storm that had been too rough and had damaged some of the trees, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash had offered to help clean up. Cleaning up the farm was sure to take most of the day and the rest of that day could be taken off for spending with her friends.  
"Hey Twilight!" Spike calls, "Breakfast is ready." Twilight makes her way down to the library's main floor where Spike was setting breakfast on the table. "It's your favorite, buttered toast with cinnamon and raspberry tea."  
"Thank you Spike," Twilight said as she sat down and started drinking her tea. "After we Fluttershy off I'm helping Apple Jack at Sweet Apple Acres, want to come?"  
"Sorry Twilight," Spike said over a mouthful of baby blue sapphire, "I promised Rarity that I would help her with a new project." Twilight resisted the urge to smile at the memory of the time that when 'helping' Rarity, Spike had ended up being a pin cushion.  
"Well then we leave it to you to make sure Rarity doesn't overwork herself or become too frustrated."  
"That's not a problem for Rarity," Spike responded dreamily "she's amazing." Twilight smiled and her assistants starry eyed admiration for her friend.

Ponyville was alive with the usual day to day excitement as Twilight and Spike made their way to the train station. Ponies were lining up at Sugar Cube Conner to satisfy their sweet tooth cravings, others were heading down to the market to buy more wholesome foods.  
Twilight was the last to arrive at the train station, all her friends were talking amongst themselves when Apple Jack saw her.  
" 'howdy Twi!," the cow pony said in her usual upbeat manner  
"oh Twilight," Fluttershy said in her quite whispering voice, "I'm glad you were able to come."  
"So am I Fluttershy," Twilight responded smiling. The time waiting for the train departure passes with small talk, the others trying to mask their unease that Fluttershy would be around discord without the rest of them. It reached a breaking point until finally…  
"Darling please tell me that you are at least brining the Element of Kindness with you." Rarity said in her 'elegant' voice.  
"oh, well I don't think I'll need it, Discord will behave himself" Flutteshy said smiling, the others exchanged quick looks, they didn't share her optimism and no one knew quite how to respond, the train whistle blowing saved them the trouble. "Well I need to go now, I'll be back tomorrow"  
"Have a nice visit Fluttershy." Twilight said giving her friend a quick hug.  
"And tell Discord if he puts one hoof out of line any time he'll have us to deal with!" Rainbow Dash said passionately only to find Apple Jack covering her mouth.  
"I think what Dash means is er.. ya'll enjoy you and give our best to Discord" everyone hoped that Apple Jack's quick thinking could cover up Rainbow Dash's aggressive statement.  
"Oh I will," Fluttershy said as she stepped onto the train, "thank you, goodbye everypony I'll see you all tomorrow." The train whistle sounded one last time and the train began to pull out of the station.

Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight were running all about Sweet Acres cleaning up the storm damage.  
"Sorry about all the damage AJ, I'm not sure how the storm got so strong." Rainbow Dash said as she cleared broken branches still clinging to the trees.  
"Oh that's alright Rainbow Dash, this way 'Ah won't have to prune the trees next week." Apple Jack said as she lassoed a broken branch and pulled it to earth. As Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash continued gathering the broken branches Pinkie Pie and Twilight were collecting the fallen apples, throwing away the bad ones and putting the good ones aside for Granny Smith, the Apple Family would never sell fallen apples but they could enjoy them in an apple pie. "Hey Twilight, catch!" Apple Jack bucked an apple to her friend. Twilight didn't look up as the apple sailed towards her, "Twilight!" Twilight looked up just in time to be hit in the face by an apple, all her friends rushed over. "Sorry Twi, are y'all right?"  
"Twilight, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted standing on her back legs, "How many hooves am I holding up?!"  
"Two Pinkie Pie." Twilight said as the others rolled their eyes. Pinkie Pie went back to standing on all her hooves.  
"Her heads alright." She announced, "Why were you so distracted Twilight, your head was so lost in the clouds I thought you were a pegasus and not a unicorn for a moment."  
"I just can't stop thinking about Fluttershy in Canterlot with Discord," Twilight sighed, the others nodded, the thought of their friend with an old enemy was bothering them too.  
"It'll be alright," Apple Jack said, "The princess'll be there."  
"I don't know," Rainbow Dash said, "All I'm saying is Discord is dangerous, even the princess has a hard time dealing with him."  
"Well I don't trust Discord," Pinkie Pie said suddenly "he's mean, only a meanie would transform bunnies like he did, but we can trust Fluttershy." Everyone turned to Pinkie Pie in confusion. "Even if we don't trust Discord we can trust Fluttershy, she's our friend so if she says we can trust Discord we can because we can trust her/" Everyone is silent for a moment.  
"You're right Pinkie Pie," Twilight said able to smile again, "Fluttershy would never put herself in danger, and she would call just anyone a friend, we can trust that she will return safely."  
The rest of the afternoon passes normally enough, Sweet Apple Acres was cleared of all the storm damage and the ponies stayed behind long enough to have some of Granny Smith's famous apple pie. As the sun was setting Twilight made her way back to the library, looking out the window she watched as the moon took its place in the sky with the aid of Princess Luna. Twilight stood starring at the moon longer than she had planned, she was still starring into the sky when Spike returned home and rambling about his day and how amazing Rarity was working on her new fashion line.

"Uh, Twilight you alright?" Spike said, Twilight turned around quickly.  
"Oh I'm sorry Spike, my mind was elsewhere"  
"Alright, just don't start pacing," Spike said before yawning, "I'm turning in, good night Twilight."  
"Good night Spike," Twilight said smiling before turning back the window, her smile faded, "Oh Fluttershy… come back safely." With that Twilight closed the window and blew out the candle on her desk and jumped into bed. As she drifted off to sleep Twilight's thoughts never left her friend who was currently in the company of chaos.


End file.
